


disease protocols for time travellers

by hjea



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjea/pseuds/hjea
Summary: Did you know that smallpox killed between 300-500 million people in human history? Lucy certainly does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set between 1x07 and 1x08.

“Agent Christopher, hi. We need smallpox vaccinations.” 

Agent Christopher looked up from her laptop and blinked in surprise. “Excuse me?” 

Lucy set her bag down on the board room table and set her hands on her hips in what must have been a bid to look more authoritative. “Smallpox vaccinations. We need them. I should have brought it up before now, and I suppose that’s my fault as the historian here, but we’ve hardly had time to catch our breaths, let alone discuss… disease protocols for time travellers.” 

Agent Christopher nodded slowly. “Okay?” 

“Did you know historians estimate that 90% of the native population of the Americas was wiped out by smallpox and other old world diseases they had no immunity to? That’s NINE ZERO. Smallpox was officially eradicated in 1979, which means that Rufus, Wyatt, and I have no immunity either. And yet there we were, slogging through a swamp in 1754, at risk any moment from one of the most notoriously deadly diseases in human history. And what would happen if one of us unknowingly infected people back here? Do you have any idea how smallpox suddenly showing up again would impact our world? Not to mention the number of questions that would raise--” 

Agent Christopher held a hand up, cutting off Lucy’s tirade. “Alright, your point is very well-taken, Lucy. We will get the three of you vaccinated, possibly everyone in first contact with you just to be safe. However, I’m still not clear why you’re telling this to me. I’m not a doctor.” 

“Oh.” Lucy shifted. “Well I don’t really know where one gets smallpox vaccinations anymore. I figured you would have to talk to the CDC.” 

Agent Christopher breathed deeply through her nose. “Fine. I’ll make a call. Anything else?” 

“Uh, yes actually.” Lucy dug into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “There’s not necessarily inoculations for all of these, but I think we should at least have treatments on hand for plague, typhus, typhoid, cholera, dysentery, malaria, yellow fever, spanish flu--” Lucy looked up from her list, “--Do you think we’re likely to go to England in the 16th century? Because then I’d add sweating sickness too. Oh, and Rufus wants to keep a better selection of spare parts with us in case he has to make emergency repairs to the lifeboat again.” 

Agent Christopher rolled her eyes. “And any requests from Mr. Logan?” 

Lucy checked her list. “He wants to bring more weapons. But we thought the other things took priority.” 

Jiya stuck her head around the conference door and smiled tightly when she saw Lucy. “Oh good, you’re here already.” She turned to Agent Christopher. “Flynn’s just left again. Texas, 1969.” 

Agent Christopher sighed and got to her feet. “Call the others in. Lucy, you better go with her and find out what he’s up to this time.” 

Lucy took a step to follow Jiya, and then hesitated. 

“I will get those vaccinations ready for you as soon as possible,” Agent Christopher responded to her unasked question. “But unless you think you’re likely to encounter smallpox in 1969, I suggest you get going.” 

Lucy relaxed a little and nodded gratefully. “Fair enough. And thank you, Agent, for listening. I just want to make sure my team is safe out there.” 

“Believe it or not, so do I.” Agent Christopher’s mouth twitched a little in what could almost have been a smile. “But for now, let’s just say that any diseases you contract in the swinging 60s will be your own damn fault.”


End file.
